A Tale of Two Mothers
by Osaru Sensei
Summary: A warrior tries to make it in time to an important event. Will she succeed?


**No, I don't know why there's so much fighting in my fics as of late.**

* * *

"Well ain't you scary-lookin'. What's with the mask, love? You one of those White Fang folks? A dirty _Faunus?_ " The four men slowly circled the red-clad, masked woman. They could totally take her for a go, right? Sure, she appeared to be a huntress, but still – four against one is still piss-poor odds.

"Stand down and I won't hurt you." The voice from behind the mask was amplified and distorted.

"Ooh, a voice modulator. _Scary_. GRAB HER!" _Don't say I didn't warn you…_

The woman reached for her sword, and in one swift draw she batted aside her first attacker, sending him sprawling past her. The next guy aimed a right hook towards her face. She grabbed his fist effortlessly in an iron grip, making him cry out in pain.

"I told you already…" She twisted his arm behind his back and put her other hand at the back of his head. Shoving him hard into the brick wall of the alley, she leaned in towards his face.

"… I don't. Have Time. With this." Letting the terrified man go, she refocused her attention to his compatriots just in time to dodge a swung plank, letting it shatter harmlessly against her armbrace.

"You guys really can't take a hint, can you? _Fine_. Kiddie gloves are off." Quickly unsheathing her blade, the woman swiped twice over the closest punk's arms. As she sheathed it, the sleeves on the man's shirt fluttered in the wind for a moment… then fell off. Giving her opponent no time to stare dumbfounded at his new sweater vest, she decked him with a swift blow to the jaw. Continuing onward in her motion, the woman hooked her leg around the second man's knees, felling him hard to the ground with an open palm strike to the chest. She grabbed the last man by the collar and pushed the panicking thug against the wall. Staring into the dark eyeholes of the woman's mask, he screamed.

"WHAT THE DUST _ARE YOU?!_ " Raising a fist, the woman's voice echoed in the dark alley.

"Your worst nightmare." The last thing he saw before everything went dark was an armour-clad fist racing towards his face.

* * *

"That took too much _time_. She could be due any minute now…" The woman was crouching on a rooftop, figuring out in which direction she needed to go. She checked the map again on her scroll.

"Three kilometres northwest, huh? Got a lot of ground to cover, better get going." She expertly flipped off the roof and landed with almost no sound in the dark alley below.

"Well _hello_ , beautiful…" _Dust, what's WITH this town's criminal element tonight…_

Without missing a beat, she jumped over the two men in front, simultaneously bashing their heads together behind her back as her boots met the skulls of the two men in back. Kicking off, she repositioned her arms and elbowed the men behind her hard in their backs. Following them down to the pavement, she lunged forward with both fists and hit both men in front of her in their tender bits. The altercation, all-in-all, had taken less than 40 seconds.

 _Screw this. I was trying to be polite and arrive by foot, but if I keep running into these creeps I'm not going to make it in time…_

She once again unsheathed Umbrae Corvinus and swung it in a lazy vertical arc through the air. Milliseconds later, a dark portal appeared, hovering silently in place. The woman took a deep breath, and walked through.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was in awe of the little bundle resting on her arm.

"Are you the love of your mothers' life? Yes you are! Yes you are!" She was so smitten with the dirt-blonde baby girl, gently stroking the back of her daughter's cat ears and cooing happily at the smiling baby, that she was momentarily surprised by a noise outside her field of attention (Babybaby _baby!_ And she's _mine!_ ).

"Blake, is that you? Did you find the nutty chocolate I wan…ted?" As she turned towards the newcomer, ostensibly to receive the requested snack, she came eye to eye with a woman clad in red and black armour, her face obscured by a large, bone-white mask with red markings.

"Would you mind removing that mask, Raven? You're scaring the baby." As Raven walked over to a chair by the hospital bed her daughter was lying in, she plucked off the mask and attached it to her belt.

"… How late am I?" Raven rested a hand at the railing of the bed. Yang hoisted the laughing baby high as she smiled.

"This little bundle of joy plopped out around 30 minutes ago… But you're the first one to meet her, besides Blake." She held up the baby so she could get a look at the newcomer.

"Aurora Belladonna-Xiao Long, meet your grandmother – Raven Branwen." She looked Raven in the eyes as she handed her Aurora, Raven gently picking up her grandchild in wonder.

"I'm really glad you could be here now… _Mom_."

Raven could feel the tears welling at the corners of her eyes.

She didn't care.

* * *

 **AN: Actually it was supposed to only be three guys at first, but I typed quicker than I thought, and… meh. Cooler this way.**

 **"** **One punch! One punch!"**

 **Basically, for the past six months or so (in-story), Raven has been working hard to earn back Yang's respect. Until now, Yang has merely accepted her back in her life, but never once called her "mom".**

 **Yang likes chocolate bars that has nuts in them, who knew.**

 **I do not own RWBY, that's RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**


End file.
